While Moment of Us
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: For FLORE 2016 Xtra Week: R for Reasons. AU — Semua hal yang terjadi di dunia pasti ada alasannya.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ナルト © Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc. No commercial advantage's gained by making this fanfic, except kepuasan batin.

 **Warning:** AU, mungkin OOC, hampir plotless, dan lain sebagainya.

 **Notes:** Untuk FLORE 2016 Xtra Week: R for Reasons.

* * *

.

.

Punggungnya serta-merta menegak, dikejutkan oleh kebisingan gaung sistem sinyalemen kebakaran. Tanpa menanggalkan raut bingung, ia mendorong kursi putar itu kasar dan bergegas ambil langkah lebar-lebar. Walau seperempat hatinya meronta panik, setengahnya lagi gugup, sementara sisanya takut hingga nyaris gentar; ia terus mencoba untuk tenang. Sebagai penanggung jawab tempat ini, ia tak boleh kalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus selalu sigap, tangkas, dan terkendali.

Namun, begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju, wanita muda tersebut tak lagi kuasa menahan emosi. Laksana orang putus asa, dia hanya menatapi kobaran api yang kian membesar, membesar, terus membesar—

"INO!"

Seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya kencang-kencang, sekencang teriak yang ingin si wanita jeritkan. Ia tak kontan menurut saat diajak berlari menjauh dari kerusuhan api. Ia masih mempertahankan kakinya tidak bergeser barang sedikit pun karena ia … sama sekali tak ingin memercayai penglihatannya.

"Ino, _please_! Kalau kita tidak segera pergi dari sini, berikutnya kita yang akan terbakar!"

Dalam sekejap, Ino menoleh. Matanya membelalak seiring pemahaman merongrong otak.

Oh, tidak.

Kariernya hancur.

* * *

 **While Moment of Us  
** © Kirisha Zwingli/2016

* * *

Lewat tiga hari, dan Ino masih murung. Ia memang tidak lantas mengurung raga di kamar lalu melupakan makan. Tidak pula memasang wajah muram di sudut ruangan. Tapi amat jelas terlihat bahwa ia seperti kehilangan roh, tidak hidup. Padahal biasanya ia penuh semangat, bersinar serta ceria.

Sai tersenyum miris.

Berhati-hati—karena entah kenapa dia merasa Ino begitu rapuh dan bisa remuk rengsa kapan saja—Sai mendekatinya. Menutup jarak antara dia dan Ino perlahan. Tubuh Ino secara otomatis menumpu padanya, menyerahkan segenap daya tubuh ke dada Sai berada. Meletakkan belakang kepala pada perpotongan leher lelaki itu. _Pasrah sekali_ , batin Sai sembari mengernyit.

"Hei."

Tarikan napas berat mendahului respons Ino terhadap sapaan Sai, "Apa?"

Rengkuhan lengan yang melingkari pinggang wanita pirang tersebut mengerat. Sai turut menghela napas, tak tega melihat Ino dalam keadaan semenyedihkan ini. "Aku harus melakukan apa agar kamu tidak bersedih lagi, hm?" Si pria memejamkan netra, menciumi pucuk kepala Ino. Aroma _citrus_ menyambutnya, membuatnya betah. Sai sangat suka wangi rambut Ino (wangi tubuhnya juga, tentu) sebab mampu menenangkan pikiran.

Eh?

Sial. Mengapa malah Sai yang jadi terhibur karena Ino?

"Tidak ada," sahut Ino sembari meletakkan telapak tangan di atas milik Sai, "aku cuma butuh … waktu."

Kernyitan Sai yang sempat hilang kembali mengada. Dilepaskannya pelukan—Ino sempat gelagapan ketika kehangatan itu hilang—untuk kemudian membalik badan Ino menghadap direksinya. "Ino, aku ini … suamimu, lho?" Sai memerhatikan lamat-lamat ekspresi tidak mengerti di raut istrinya dahulu, baru melanjutkan, "Kamu tidak perlu _tsun_ di hadapan suami sendiri."

Wanita cantik ini langsung mendorong prianya. "Iiih, siapa juga yang _tsun_?"

Tawa kecil berderai. Sai mengelus rambut tergerai Ino penuh afeksi, membimbingnya menuju tepian ranjang supaya duduk. "Masih menyangkal sampai akhir? Shimura Ino memang keras kepala."

Ino memberengut. "Tapi kamu suka!"

Sai tertawa lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Tapi aku suka." Dia mengangguk. "Karena aku suka—hmm … bukan, bukan cuma suka. Aku cinta, jadi aku tak betah kalau kamu begini terus. Senyum Shimura Ino itu paling indah sedunia. Favoritku. Eh, sudah tiga hari aku tidak lihat senyuman favoritku. Rasanya sedih."

Ino pun merona. Mana tahan ia mendengar gombalan begitu rupa. Sai jarang bicara kalimat panjang seperti tadi, jadi Ino paham benar betapa suaminya sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Namun, mau bagaimana? Hatinya masih sedih, kalau tidak mau dibilang terluka. Ia meniti jenjang kerja dari nol. Mencoba terus giat, tetap tekun hingga dapat mencapai apa yang ia miliki. Lalu, segala usahanya kandas dalam sekejap ditelan si jago merah.

"Hm, aku tidak menyalahkanmu bersedih. Ini wajar, kamu kan, suka sekali dengan pekerjaanmu." Sai memutuskan buka mulut saat tak memperoleh reaksi lebih lanjut.

"Mantan pekerjaanku, lebih tepatnya."

"Ya, itulah." Lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut menyergah cepat, mengibaskan tangan atas ujar-ujaran sarkastik Ino. Sai menarik Ino ke pelukannya. "Sedih itu wajar, tapi jangan kelamaan. Aku bisa ikut sedih juga."

Di peluk Sai, Ino meringis. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Sai khawatir, ia benar-benar hanya butuh waktu.

Dan mungkin, butuh Sai.

…coret kata "mungkin" barusan. Sudah pasti Ino butuh Sai.

Lekas dibalasnya dekapan itu. Hangat dan menenangkan. Benaknya mulai tenang, mulai mampu memilah perasaannya yang kusut masai. " _Gomen ne_ *****."

Pria Shimura menggeleng. Menganggap tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. "Coba kita tilik sisi positifnya." Pandangan bertanya Ino usai melonggarkan pegangan diartikan Sai sebagai tanda buat meneruskan ucapan. "Semua hal yang terjadi di dunia pasti ada alasannya, benar? Mungkin ini terjadi agar kamu punya lebih banyak waktu untukku."

Si wanita mengerjap. Tapi Sai mengangguk mantap.

"Kamu jarang meluangkan waktumu untukku, Ino."

"Eh, masaaa?!"

"Kerja dari pagi sampai nyaris petang, setiap hari Senin sampai Minggu. Sementara aku melukis di sini, menunggu kepulanganmu. Bolak-balik ruang studio dan teras depan, berharap kamu cepat datang."

"S-Sai…."

"Sekarang, kamu punya lebih banyak waktu. Kalau bosan karena sudah biasa kerja, kita bisa buka apotek di samping rumah. Bagaimana?"

Sekali ini Ino tertawa. Betapa mudah Sai mengatakannya—meskipun Ino tidak membenci idenya. "Oke, kamu yang kasih modal buat apotekku, ya." Persetujuan secepat kilat yang ditukas Sai kemudian menyebabkan senyum Ino melebar.

Kesedihannya mulai tercampak, lepas satu-satu dari gelayut pikiran.

Ah, betapa ia sangat menyayangi orang ini.

* * *

 **終わり**

* * *

 ***** gomen ne: Sorry.

 **Notes:** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Beribu maaf atas fic alay ini. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya atau mencaci maki, sila tinggalkan ripyu ya, ehe. Salam kece syelalu!

* * *

.

.

 **おまけ**

.

.

Sai menidurkan Ino ke kasur, meletakkan kedua tangan di antara kepala sang istri. Bermaksud mengungkung pergerakan Ino nantinya (kali-kali saja Ino melawan). "Karena sudah di kasur, sekalian saja," bisik Sai dekat sekali dengan telinga Ino, sampai-sampai mengirim gemetar ke seluruh saraf.

"T-tunggu—"

Belum selesai ia bicara, pria tersebut meretas batas. Bibirnya memerangkap bibir Ino, mencecap dengan nikmat. Ino dipaksa (atau tidak?) menutup kelopak. Perempuan itu mengalungkan tangan di leher Sai, menariknya lebih dekat dan dekat. Memperdalam cumbuan. Setiap ciuman Sai selalu memabukkan, membuat kepalanya pening. Ino jadi lupa bahwa ia tadinya ingin menolak.

"Sai … ahh, sudah." Desah sensual tak sanggup ditahan begitu Sai menggigit cuping telinganya. "Lanjut nanti malam—ahn…." Kurang ajar, disuruh berhenti malah makin menjadi. Gemas, Ino menangkap tangan Sai yang sibuk meraba pangkal pahanya.

"Lanjut nanti malam atau kamu tidak dapat jatah sama sekali!?"


End file.
